Persiguiendo Nubes
by BlueWhite96
Summary: La vida de Rose Weasley nunca fue fácil, pero aún así, siente que es una persona afortunada, a su manera. Es una adolescente bastante normal. 18 años. Universitaria. Viviendo en una ciudad diferente a la suya. Su vida ha cambiado bastante en el último año, pero, con la llegada de una persona, esta da un giro aún más grande.
1. Chapter 1

Persiguiendo nubes.

¿Alguna vez te has parado a analizar a la gente que está a tu alrededor? Yo sí, muchas veces. Demasiadas diría yo. Cuando veo a una persona intento imaginar cómo es su vida: su familia, sus padres, hermanos, amigos, si trabaja o estudia… Cosas que nunca logro saber, pero que me gusta imaginar.

Es por eso que ahora, en estos instantes, a las 17:00 de un sábado, me encuentro en una librería llamada unicopia, para imprimir unos apuntes de la Universidad, miro a un niño pequeño, de unos tres años que está sentado encima del mostrador. Me fijo en sus zapatos de cordones, sus pantalones negros, en su jersey gris claro de punto. Me fijo también en su cara, sus labios pequeños, su nariz redonda, sus ojos, increíblemente azules, rodeados de unas pestañas negras y largas. Por último, me fijo en la escasez de pelos en las cejas y en el gorro, también de color gris, que rodea su cabeza.

Me pregunto si irá al colegio, si le gusta ir, en el caso de que asista. Me pregunto también cómo serán sus padres y si tiene algún hermano. Desde hace unos meses me fijo en los niños pequeños más veces que en los adultos. Raro, tratándose de una chica de 18 años, no tanto si sabes que estoy estudiando magisterio por la especialidad de Educación Infantil; en otras palabras: me preparo para ser, en un futuro que espero que no sea muy lejano, maestra de niños pequeños.

Desde que entré en la Universidad, hace ya cuatro meses, he cogido esta pequeña manía de observar a los niños. Generalmente, no se dan cuenta y, en el caso de sentirse observados, conectan su mirada con la mía pero la apartan rápidamente.

Con este niño fue diferente, de un momento a otro, mientras esperaba a que terminaran de atender a la persona que estaba delante de mí, fijó sus increíbles ojos azules en los míos y no los apartó. Sin embargo, yo sí lo hice. Unos segundos más tarde volví a mirarlo y él continuaba con su vista fija en mí. Esta vez, continué mirándolo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. El pequeño me la devolvió provocando que un pequeño hoyuelo se formara en la zona derecha de su mejilla. Adorable.

Empecé a hacer muecas con mi cara mientras la sonrisa del pequeño se ensanchaba y soltaba unas leves carcajadas. La dependienta de la librería, al escuchar las pequeñas risas, miró hacia el pequeño y a continuación, me miró a mí. Noto como mis mejillas empiezan a arder. Es algo inevitable. Cuando estoy con los niños, la palabra "vergüenza" desaparece de mi vocabulario, sin embargo, en cuanto una persona que tiene o supera mi edad, la palabra aparece en mi vocabulario con más fuerza con nunca. Letra tamaño cincuenta. Con luces de neón.

La chica me regala una sonrisa mientras le devuelve el cambio a la chica de delante. Mi turno.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Quería imprimir dos documentos Word a doble cara, excepto la portada y el índice si no es mucho pedir. –respondo.

- Sin problema, ¿qué nombre tienen los documentos? –me pregunta mientras se dirige al ordenador.

- Están fuera de todas las carpetas, uno es Psicología 0-3 y otro IFE.

- Bien, apenas tardará unos minutos.

- Gracias. – respondo con una tímida sonrisa mientras vuelvo la vista al niño.- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le pregunto con una sonrisa más segura.

- Daniel, pero mis amigos me llaman Dani. – me responde en voz bajita.

- Vaya, tienes un nombre precioso. – Realmente amaba ese nombre. Si algún día llegaba a tener la suerte de tener un hijo, le pondría Dani.

- ¿Tú cómo te llamas? – me pregunta mientras balancea las piernas de adelante hacia atrás, provocando un leve ruido, producido por el constante choque de los pies contra la madera del mostrador.

- Rosebud, pero mis amigas me suelen llamar Rose. –respondo mientras le guiño brevemente un ojo.

- ¿Te puedo llamar Rose?

- ¿Quieres ser mi nuevo amigo? – le digo mientras me acerco más a él.

- ¡Si! –asiente con la cabeza.

- Entonces sí, claro que me puedes llamar Rose. ¿Puedo llamarte yo Dani?

- ¡Claro! ¡_Manina_! ¡Tengo una nueva amiga! –grita mientras me señala.

- Muy bien Dani, pero no señales con el dedo, es de mala educación. – Le riñe la encargada mientras me entrega las fotocopias junto con el Pen. – Mira a ver si está todo correcto… - Cojo los papeles y empiezo a pasar las páginas asegurándome de que está todo en orden.

- Sí, está todo bien. ¿Cuánto es? –pregunto mientras cojo la cartera de la bandolera.

- Así son un euro con cincuenta nueve céntimos. Dani, para quieto con las piernas, ¡aún te vas a caer!

_- Manina_, ¡no me voy a caer! ¡Soy un chico grande! –diceDani con orgullo. Cojo las monedas y se las entrego con una sonrisa a la dependienta.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Dani? –pregunto curiosa.

_- Tles_ –dice mientras me enseña tres dedos de su pequeña mano.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Ya eres un chico grande! ¿Te gusta ir al cole? –le digo con una sonrisa.

- Yo no voy al cole. – Dani niega con la cabeza mientras empieza a jugar con sus manitas. Miro a la chica con el ceño fruncido y me sorprendo al ver cómo me dirige una fría mirada. Ya no queda nada de la mirada dulce que tenía hace apenas unos segundos. Ni rastro de ella, se fue, igual que su sonrisa.

- Em, bueno, creo… que… es mejor que me vaya… yo… eh… -señalo la puerta.- sí, mejor me voy. Ya nos veremos, hasta luego. –digo mientras me giro rápidamente.

- ¡Adiós Rose! –se despide Dani con la mano.

- ¡Hasta luego Dani! –le lanzó una última sonrisa mientras salgo por la puerta automática.

Me acomodo bien la bufanda mientras me empiezo a dirigir a la residencia en la que me estoy alojando. Un pequeño hostal situado a diez minutos de mi Universidad, con un precio asequible donde me dan comida y alojamiento. La nota de selectividad no me dio para hacer mi carrera universitaria en la ciudad donde vivía, así que me tuve que venir a otra, a dos horas en coche de mi casa real.

Lanzo un suspiro y veo como el vaho sale de entre mis labios, simulando un pequeño humo. ¡Hace un frío de mil demonios! Cojo el móvil con las manos heladas, pongo música mientras me coloco los auriculares y empiezo a pensar: estamos en pleno enero. Tres de enero, para ser más exactos. ¿Por qué un niño de tres años no va a la escuela? No tiene sentido alguno. Me paro en seco y me doy con la mano en la frente. ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Es tres de enero! Dani no tiene escuela porque ¡hay vacaciones! Empiezo a reírme y a andar de nuevo, un poco más rápido, para llegar cuanto antes a mi habitación y darme una buena ducha de agua caliente.

Sin darme cuenta, choco contra algo. ¡Genial! Y… el premio a la persona más despista del mundo es… Redoble de tambores… ¡Rosebud Weasley! Miro rápidamente a los lados para comprobar que nadie vio mi estúpida caída y lanzo un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que la calle está vacía.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta una voz grave. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me muerdo el labio. No, simplemente, no. No puede ser que haya chocado con alguien. – Eh… ¿Hola?

Maldita sea mi torpeza, mi despiste y el mundo. ¡Maldita sea todo lo que se menea! Abro un ojo un poco y veo que delante de mí se encuentra una mano. Miro un poco más arriba y me encuentro con un chico. ¡Bendita sea mi torpeza, mi despiste, el mundo y todo lo que se menea! Abro el otro ojo de golpe y me levanto rechazando la mano que me tendía.

- Sí, yo… estaba despistada… bueno, en realidad siempre estoy despistada, es algo que no puedo evitar y… -¡Cállate Rosebud, por Dios! - ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto sonrojada.

- Sí, tranquila, yo también andaba algo despistado. –Me regala una sonrisa.

Joder. Qué sonrisa. Tal vez, me choqué contra un camión y ahora estoy yendo al cielo. Sí, es lo más probable, lo que tengo delante de mí no es un ser humano, no señor, es mi ángel guardián, que me acompañará al cielo_. ¿Cielo? ¡Alejandra, eres atea! _Lanzo un suspiro y sacudo los pantalones con las manos.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Te llevaste un buen golpe. –dice el chico/dios griego/ángel.

- Sí, tranquilo, no es nada. ¿Tú estás bien? – le pregunto fijándome en sus ojos. Grises. Guau.

- Sí, no fui yo quien se cayó al suelo. –dice con una sonrisa burlona. Noto como mis mejillas se empiezan a calentar a una velocidad anormal y bajo la mirada rápidamente.

- Si, bueno, ya te lo dije: soy patosa y…

- No. –me cortó él.- Me dijiste que eras despistada, no patosa.

- Bueno, pues soy ambas cosas: despistada –digo mientras levanto un dedo.- y patosa. –levanto un segundo dedo.

- Y ¿cómo es el nombre de esta chica despistada y patosa?

- Rosebud. –contesto sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte, pero es tarde y tengo que ir a recoger a alguien… Espero verte pronto. –dice mientras empieza a andar en dirección contraria a la mía.

Sonrío y empiezo a andar de nuevo. Me muerdo el labio mientras vuelvo a pensar en esos ojos. En menos de seis minutos, llego a mi habitación. Dejo las cosas sobre el escritorio mientas me saco la chaqueta y… un momento. No sé su nombre. ¡No sé cómo se llama! ¡No le pregunté su jodido nombre! Llevó mis manos a mi cara y gimo. Soy gilipollas.


	2. Capítulo 1

La melodía de Braveheart empezó a retumbar en la habitación. Maldita sea, amo esta canción con todo mi ser. Amo la película aún más, pero cuando suena por las mañanas e implica que me tengo que levantar, la odio. En general, odio al mundo. Una de las cosas que más odio en el planeta es madrugar. Y las serpientes, ugh.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño. Me miré en el espejo y suspiré. Mi pelo estaba hecho un auténtico desastre. Mi pelo… no es ni rizo, ni completamente liso. Lo puedo poner a mi gusto, cosa que es bastante práctica, a decir verdad. Decido hacerme una trenza de lado, al más puro estilo Katniss Everden. Sí, soy una atentico fan de los Juegos del Hambre. Y Cazadores de Sombras. Y Hush Hush. Y Divergente. Y Maze Runner. Jonh Green, en general. Y también… bueno, mejor paro. Amo leer, eso creo que está bastante claro, ¿no?

Una vez que termino de recoger mi pelo, cojo el móvil, los auriculares y selecciono aleatorio para despejarme un poco. Es una manía que tengo. A primera hora de la mañana necesito escuchar música para poder despertarme del todo. Una vez que Ed Sheeran se introduce en mi mente, me lavo la cara y quito todas las legañas de mis ojos. Me miro en el espejo y suspiro. Mis ojos hoy están de un color verdoso. Suelo tenerlos marrones, pero cuando la luz me da directamente en la retina o cuando lloro, estos se suelen volver verdes. Hubo alguna ocasión en que los tuve grises. Grises. Como el chico de ayer.

Sacudo la cabeza mientras me dirijo al armario y me pongo lo primero que encuentro. La moda nunca fue, ni será lo mío. Cojo mi bandolera, mi abrigo, mis guantes, mi gorro y mi bufanda preparándome para sentir el frío de esta pequeña ciudad. Hoy voy tarde a la Universidad, así que no voy a desayunar, no me daría tiempo.

Mis días aquí, se basan en ir a la Universidad, hacer los trabajos que ésta nos manda, quedar un rato con mis nuevas amigas, ver series, ver películas, comer y dormir. Estoy como quiero, ¡para qué negarlo! He querido ser profesora desde que tengo memoria: toda mi familia por parte de madre lo es, mi hermano y yo, somos la cuarta generación de profesores en la familia. Por parte de padre, sólo tengo a una prima, que, por desgracia, no da encontrado trabajo. Maldita crisis económica.

Me dirijo a la Universidad y espero a que, poco a poco, vayan pasando las horas. En la última clase, la profesora Trelawney nos informa de que la clase del jueves, se adelanta para esa misma tarde porque un tal Rubeus Hagrid nos venía a dar una conferencia sobre las aulas hospitalarias.

Aulas hospitalarias. Me encanta. Todo lo relacionado con el hospital me gusta. Puedo sonar macabro, pero no lo es. He pasado muchos años de mi vida en uno, por lo que es un tema que me interesa mucho. Miro a Iris, la chica con la que mejor me llevo en la Universidad y me hace señas para comer juntas. Asiento con la cabeza. No me da tiempo a ir a la residencia, comer y volver en tal sólo una hora. Ni de coña, vamos.

Una vez que termina la clase, Iris y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde nos reunimos con Lisa. Las tres, junto con Lorena, creamos el grupo de trabajos universitario. Nos complementamos y nos llevamos bastante bien. Tenemos nuestros piques, como es obvio, pero los solucionamos hablando de manera rápida.

Iris es la persona más estudiosa del grupo; Leila, la más inocente; Lorena, la más quejica y yo, bueno, soy la más trabajadora, o eso dicen.

Pasamos la comida comentando como haríamos el nuevo trabajo de Didáctica y llegamos a la conclusión de que mañana, madrugaríamos aún más y lo haríamos antes de clase_. ¡Mátame señor, no quiero madrugar!_

- ¿Qué hora es? –Iris mira su reloj y luego se dirige a Lisa.

-Las cuatro menos vente, tenemos que irnos al Salón de Actos si queremos coger un buen sitio.

-¿Ya? –pregunto mientras termino el trozo de carne que me quedaba.- ¿No puedo tomarme mis natillas?

- Rose, por dios, ¡no nos da tiempo! –Iris se empieza a reír y Leila empieza a recoger sus cosas.

- Chicas, yo quiero mis natillas… -digo mientras saco mi labio inferior hacia fuera.

-Bueno, cuando salgamos yo te compro unas natillas, pero ahora levanta el culo y vamos al Salón. –dijo Iris mientras ponía el dinero encima de la mesa.

Lanzo un gran suspiro y la imito. Me quedé sin mis natillas. Iris no me las podía comprar por el mero hecho de que en mi habitación no tenía nevera, lo que supone que no tengo donde guardarlas. Mierda. ¡Yo realmente amo las natillas! Cojo la bandolera y sigo a mis dos compañeras hacia el Salón de Actos. Y ¡venga! ¡A subir escaleras! Si es que es lo mejor que existe para bajar la comida, vamos.

- ¡Rosebud! –pego un leve brinco y miro con miedo a Iris, la cual tiene el ceño fruncido. Malas noticias. Cuando Iris me llama mi nombre completo significa que estoy en problemas. - ¿Me puedes decir, por favor, lo que te estaba diciendo? - _¿Dije ya que soy una despistada?_

- Perdón, estaba en mi mundo de Yupi. –dije mientras le lanzaba una leve sonrisa.

- Rose, por Dios, estamos hablando del trabajo.- _¿otra vez?_ –Así que hazme el favor de escuchar.

- Vale, vale. Lo siento. –digo mientras me dirijo al medio del Salón para sentarme.

- Bueno, Leila y yo decíamos que si puedes ir a imprimir tú el trabajo de Teoría. Son cincuenta y siete páginas e imprimirlo aquí nos va a salir muy caro.

- Vale, no te preocupes. Ayer fui a una librería donde las fotocopias están a 0.02 carilla, así que voy ahí después de la charla.

- Gracias Rosie. –me siento en mi butaca y pongo la cara de asco más creíble que fu capaz. Odio. Que. Me. Llamen. Rosie. – Perdón, es que tu cara es muy épica.

- Ya, ya, ya, muy graciosa Iris. –digo mientras le enseño la lengua.

Me acomodo bien en mi asiento y veo como, con cada minuto que pasa, el Salón se va llenando, más y más. Cojo de mi carpeta un folio en blanco junto con un bolígrafo para tomar notas, en el caso de que sea necesario y noto como Iris me da un pequeño codazo. Le miro mientras levanto mi ceja izquierda y ella me señala la puerta. Dirijo mi mirada hacia allí y veo a la profesora Trelawney junto con un señor alto. ¿Qué digo alto? ¡Gigante! Abro la boca y noto como Iris se empieza a reír.

- ¿Pero ese es un ser humano o un gigante? –digo en un leve susurro.

-A lo mejor es una mezcla. –me contesta Iris en el mismo tono.

- Muy bien, silencio chicos, por favor, silencio. –pide la profesora Trelawney mientras se sube al pequeño escenario. – Tengo el placer de presentaros a Rubeus Hagrid, profesor del hospital San Mungo.

- ¡Hola chicos! Bueno, sé a muy pocos de vosotros os gusta estar aquí a esta hora, a mí tampoco me entusiasma, ¡es la hora de la siesta! –dijo mientras todos se reían.- Pero bueno, vengo aquí a hablaros de algo muy importante: las aulas hospitalarias. Como bien sabéis en los hospitales existen unas aulas especializadas dónde… -y ahí empezó la conferencia que, sin duda, cambió mi vida.

Nos informó de absolutamente todo. He de decir que la mayor parte de las cosas ya las conocía, pero por las expresiones de Leila e Iris me di cuenta de que esos datos se desconocían. Las dos horas que duró la conferencia, se me pasaron volando, literalmente. Hagrid terminó comentándonos que podíamos acercarnos al hospital y ejercer el voluntariado en la zona de pediatría. Esa idea me llamó muchísimo la atención, pues pensaba que con los más pequeños no existía esa posibilidad, por lo que, una vez que terminó la conferencia, recogí mis cosas rápidamente y me despedí de mis amigas, quienes me miraron de una manera extraña.

- Hola, perdone, Hagrid, pero, ¿cómo puedo buscar información para apuntarme al voluntariado en el hospital? –le pregunté al grandullón.

- Pues mira, puedes acercarte un día hasta el hospital o mismamente buscar información en la página web de San Mungo. –me dijo con una amable sonrisa.- ¿En qué zona te gustaría hacer voluntariado…?

- Rosebud, pero puedes llamarme Rose. –me presento mientras cojo todas mis pertenencias con mi mano izquierda y alzo la derecha.

- Rose, encantado. –asintió mientras me apretaba la mano.

- Pues no lo sé sinceramente. ¿Qué otras plantas hay en el hospital a parte de pediatría? No soy de esta ciudad y desconozco cómo es San Mungo…

- No te preocupes Rose. El hospital está divido en diferentes pabellones. Por un lado, tenemos el Central, donde se encuentra Maternidad, Pediatría, Urgencias y Consulta; por otro lado, tenemos un pabellón de Psiquiatría. Ahí tenemos casos de trastornos alimenticios, esquizofrenias, depresiones, fobias… y finalmente, tenemos Oncología.

- ¿Oncología?

- Sí. En ese pabellón no suele haber muchos voluntarios debido a que son muy selectivos, no todo el mundo sirve. Se debe tener mucho valor para…

- Yo quiero. Quiero ir ahí, de voluntariado, a oncología.

- ¿Estás segura Rose? –preguntó mientras me miraba ceñudo.

- Segurísima. Créame cuando le digo que tengo mis motivos para hacerlo.

- Mira… -dijo mientras cogía su cartera y me entregaba una tarjeta.- Esta es la tarjeta del director del hospital Albus. Llámale, hable con él y explícale las razones por las cuales quieres hacer el voluntariado en esa zona. Verás, hay mucha gente que empieza con ánimo, pensando que lo que se va a encontrar allí es algo fácil, pero no lo es. Estamos hablando de una enfermedad seria, devastadora. No es un juego para niños y tienen que asegurarse que eres una persona férrea a tus ideales.

- Lo comprendo…

- No Rose, creo que no lo haces. No es sólo por ti, también lo es por los pacientes. Si tú decides ir y finalmente sólo lo haces durante una semana porque hubo una persona que falleció, los perjudicados son ellos, tanto los pacientes, como los familiares. Esta gente que se debate entre la vida y la muerte, cada mínimo detalle de amabilidad que muestres, de cariño, lo reciben y agradecen muchísimo más que cualquiera de nosotros y, si conocen a alguien nuevo, se encariñan y luego esa persona los abandona, el choque emocional es importante. ¿Lo entiendes? –dice mientras me mira con los ojos brillosos.

- Sí, lo entiendo. Perfectamente. Créeme que sé lo que hago y que quiero hacerlo. –digo decidida.

- Está bien. Llama hoy a Albus y dile que yo te envío. ¿De acuerdo?

- Vale. Muchísimas gracias Hagrid. –le tiendo de nuevo la mano y le doy una leve sonrisa.

- No me las des, espero, realmente espero que lo consigas.

- No te decepcionaré, ya lo verás. –digo mientras guardo la tarjeta en mi bolsillo.- espero verte pronto. ¡Hasta la vista!

- Hasta luego, Rose.

Una vez que le dirijo una última mirada, salgo del Salón de Actos y voy dirección Unicopia. Tengo que imprimir el trabajo, ir a la habitación y, una vez ahí, llamar a Albus. La verdad es que estoy nerviosa por lo que Hagrid me dijo pero sé que estoy preparada y que puedo hacerlo. Cojo mi móvil, mis auriculares y reproduzco la galería aleatoriamente, sonando, de esta vez, Imagine Dragons.

Apresuro el paso y me acuerdo del pequeño de ayer, Dani. ¿Estará hoy en la librería? Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarme su pequeño rostro y sus increíbles ojos azules. En menos de quince minutos llego a la librería y me encuentro con una señora mayor detrás del mostrador.

- Hola joven, ¿qué desea?

- Hola, em, quería imprimir un trabajo… Es bastante largo, tiene cincuenta y pico páginas, creo.

- Vaya, sí que es largo… -dice mientras mira el ordenador.- ¿Te urge mucho? –me pregunta con una leve sonrisa.

- No, tenemos que entregarlo la semana que viene.

- ¿Es mucho pedir que vengas a recogerlo mañana? Mi hija tuvo que marcharse con mi bisnieto, tuvieron una urgencia y es ella quien maneja en cachivache infernal.- dijo mientras señala el ordenador.

- Oh, no se preocupe, no hay problema. Mañana pasaré por él. ¿Sobre qué hora le viene bien?

- A partir de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando tú quieras, querida. Siento mucho las molestias, pero yo dudo que sea capaz de hacerlo.

- No, de verdad, no hay problema. Lo entiendo.- le digo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Gracias, de verdad.

- ¿Cuánto sería?

- De eso nada, mañana le dices a Daphne que te cobre. Yo ya hablaré con ella y le diré que te haga un descuento por las molestias.

- No, de verdad, no es necesario.- digo con una mueca.

- Me da igual lo que digas. Soy una señora mayor y me caracterizo por ser cabezona y tozuda, no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión.- dijo lanzando una leve carcajada.

- Es usted muy amable, pero insisto, no es necesario.

- Tú sí que eres amable, ¡pocos jóvenes hay hoy en idea con modales! Tú y mí querido nieto, por supuesto. Oh, ¿tienes novio? Mi nieto es muy bien chico… -dijo con una sonrisa pícara. _Rose, no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes, ¡no te sonrojes!_

- Eh, yo, no tengo novio… pero tampoco quiero nada… -tartamudeo mientras noto mis mejillas calentarse.

- Eso es porque no conoces a mi Scorpius –dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

- No, no lo conozco… Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Mañana ya vuelvo.- digo intentando huir "disimuladamente".

- Muy bien cariño, mañana nos vemos. Cuídate.

- Hasta luego.- salgo corriendo y me río.

Todo el mundo tiene la idea de emparejarme con alguien. Mi madre, me quiere emparejar con Lorcan, el hijo de una compañera suya de trabajo, Luna. Tanto ella como mi madre andan como locas organizando la "futura boda". Lo peor de todo, es que la organizan cuando Lorcan y yo estamos delante. ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso! Lorcan se ríe y les sigue el juego, pero yo, cada vez que mencionan el tema, me pongo como un maldito tomate. Horrible, de verdad.

En cuanto llego a la habitación y dejo las cosas en su sitio, cojo el teléfono y marco el número que me entregó Hagrid. Espero que Albus sea un buen hombre y me deje ser ir a ayudar.

Quiero ser voluntaria. Sé que voy a ser voluntaria. Me lo merezco. Quiero ayudar a la gente que está enferma y a sus seres queridos como lo hicieron conmigo y mi familia.


End file.
